


Home

by wordsarelifealways



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, M/M, Mild Angst, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsarelifealways/pseuds/wordsarelifealways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After living together at college, Dean and Castiel move into their first flat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

It was final, Castiel hated moving.

There were no upsides. His glasses kept slipping down his nose from all the sweating he was doing carrying boxes up the stairs into their new flat, his clothes stuck and unstuck to his skin in the most uncomfortable ways, and at some point – when he and Dean finally got all their boxes inside – they would have to start unpacking it all.

But one step at a time, right?

***

It took nearly two hours, but eventually they had all their stuff in the brand new flat. Castiel hadn’t even realised they’d had so much stuff in their dorm room; it had all appeared so gradually. It wasn’t until it came to packing it all up that Castiel realised he had a lot of knick knacks.

Souvenirs from trips with Dean, mementos from dates, the odd piece of art, and dozens upon dozens of photos.

Dean, on the other hand, could fit all his clothes in a single duffel bag and any personal bits he had were always on his person. A beaten old necklace, a faded photo of his mother that lived in his wallet, and an iPod filled with an eclectic mix of music that was always in his back pocket.

Castiel was draining a glass of water when Dean came in carrying the last of their belongings, two laptop bags, and almost choked on his laughter when Dean put them down and whooped in delight.

“That’s in, we’re officially moved in!” He grinned over at Castiel, who couldn’t help smiling back at him. Dean crossed the small lounge into the kitchenette and backed Castiel up against the counter.

“How about we start breaking this place in?” Dean nuzzled Castiel’s jaw, his words brushing over Castiel’s collar bone.

“Not now.” Castiel whined, trying to arch himself away from Dean. “I’m hot and sweaty and disgusting and I need a shower right now.” He huffed.

“I could join you.” Dean waggled his eyebrows suggestively but rolled his eyes after a few seconds of being subjected to Castiel’s stony stare.

“Alright, alright, go clean up. I’ll…start unpacking, I guess.” Dean looked around at the boxes stacked around the lounge with a frown and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Thanks.” Castiel sighed in relief, leaning over and pressing a swift kiss to Dean’s lips before rummaging through his box of clothes for something to put on after his shower. Once he had a fistful of pyjamas and his travel pack of toiletries he weaved his way through boxes and locked himself in the bathroom.

***

Dean had unpacked all their crockery and the few bits of food they’d brought with them by the time Castiel emerged from the bathroom.

“Took you long enough, Cas, I was about to see if you’d drowned yourse-” Dean broke off when he saw Castiel. He was barefoot and clad in sweatpants and an old band shirt of Dean’s, his hair was dark with water and sticking up six different ways, and even though he had just come out of a shower he was shivering violently.

“D-D-D-Dean, the hot w-w-water doesn’t w-work.” Castiel’s teeth knocked together and Dean swallowed the joke that was on the tip of his tongue when he realised just how pathetic Castiel looked. He was shivering and looking at Dean with huge mournful blue eyes that were only magnified by his glasses, and Dean’s heart melted at Castiel’s pout. He opened his arms up and Castiel shivered his way right into them.

“I j-j-just wanted a sh-shower.” Castiel pressed his face into Dean’s chest and wound his arms around his waist, clinging onto him and seeping up some of his heat.

“I know. I’ll take a look at it later.” Dean dropped a kiss to the top of Castiel’s hair and moved him over to the sofa, thanking God their place came ready furnished.

“How about a hot drink?” Dean offered, incredibly glad he had already set up his kitchen. Castiel nodded against Dean’s chest and after a few seconds of prying Dean managed to get off the sofa to make Cas’ coffee.

A few minutes later they were cuddled together on the sofa, both clutching steaming mugs.

“You know, that shower would have been hot if you’d taken me up on that offer.” Dean winked.

“Shut up, Dean.”

***

Castiel woke up to the muffled thud of his empty mug slipping out of his grasp and onto the carpet. He opened his eyes reluctantly and slid his gaze around blearily. It was dark, and the only thing he could hear was Dean’s soft snores.

Castiel fumbled in the dark and took Dean’s mug out of his hand and then nestled himself back against Dean.

They could break the bed in tomorrow.

***

The next time Castiel woke, it was to the smell of pancakes. At some point Dean had left the sofa and Castiel had taken up all the space he could. Blearily Castiel patted over his nose and deduced that he definitely wasn’t wearing his glasses any more. He leaned over the edge of the sofa and squinted as he ran his hand uncertainly across the floor for where Dean might have put his glasses.

“Hope you’re gonna feel me up better than you are the floor.” Dean laughed and Castiel’s head snapped up, face flushing as he realised he’d been caught dangling off the sofa groping the floor.

“Where did you put my glasses?” Castiel croaked as he shuffled back onto the sofa.

“Somewhere you wouldn’t break them if you rolled off the sofa.” Dean walked out of the kitchenette and pulled something off the neck of his shirt. A second later Dean’s hands were extending towards Castiel’s face, before suddenly the world slid into clarity.

“There’s the nerd I fell for.” Dean grinned and Castiel rolled his eyes, pushing Dean back as he sat up.

“Wearing glasses doesn’t make you a nerd. I told you that when we met.” Castiel couldn’t suppress a smile though. Who’d have thought that the guy flicking paper at him and calling him a nerd from the back of their class and the other side of their dorm room would end up being the guy he fell for and moved in with?

“You’d be a nerd even without the glasses, Cas, trust me.” Dean winked and Castiel rolled his eyes again.

“How are you still in such good spirits? Moving is so stressful.” Castiel grumbled as he moved over to the improvised breakfast bar with Dean to get some pancakes.

“I dunno, I moved a lot growing up. Hell, I’m a moving house veteran. You get used to it. Learn a lot of tricks.” Dean shrugged as he served breakfast.

“Like how to fit almost everything you own into a duffel bag?” Castiel arched and eyebrow and watched the corner of Dean’s lip twitch as he drowned his pancakes in syrup.

“Yeah, like that.” He nodded and Castiel’s skin prickled uneasily. Something in the atmosphere had changed.

“Dean?” Castiel pushed his glasses up and then covered Dean’s warm hand with his own.

“I’m fine, Cas, seriously.” Dean tried to pull his hand back. They’d been together for almost four years, Castiel was well aware that Dean wasn’t a fan of exposing himself emotionally.

He was more than willing to expose himself physically. He once streaked across the football field on a dare. In the middle of a game.

But try to get Dean Winchester to open up and confide his feelings and clammed up and started making jokes.

“C’mon, Cas, your pancakes are gonna get cold!” Dean exclaimed.

“Fine, fine!” Castiel grumbled before shovelling a few forkfuls of pancake into his mouth.

“Oh, fuck.” Castiel moaned around his pancakes. He’d forgotten how good Dean’s cooking was; they’d been living off beans to save up enough to get this flat.

Out of the corner of his eye, Castiel saw Dean smirking into his own breakfast, his cheeks tinted with that particular shade of pink that appeared when Dean was praised.

This conversation could wait until after Castiel had inhaled the rest of his breakfast.

***

As it turned out, the conversation waited until the end of the day because Castiel went into a frenzy unpacking his things. It took a few hours, but by the time the light started fading he had the flat exactly how he wanted it and Dean was setting up their wifi.

“I can’t believe it.” Castiel sank down on the sofa and looked around with wide eyes.

“What?” Dean looked over from where he was pushing the flashing router out of sight.

“We did it. We actually did it. We’re living together.” Castiel stared at Dean with wide eyes and watched the grin spread over Dean’s face after a second.

“We roomed in college, Cas, why is this such a big deal?”

“Because!” Castiel threw his hands up. “This is our own place! Like, not accommodation at college. Our actual home.”

At that, Castiel noticed, Dean’s eyes flickered away for a second.

Oh. Oh.

“Dean…” Castiel started tentatively and he watched Dean’s whole body tighten up defensively. “You- you only started moving so much after your mother died, didn’t you?” At the mention of Mary, Dean flinched before wilting.

“Yeah. Before the fire we had this proper house and a garden. She loved that house, man. Wouldn’t have moved if you’d paid her to.” Dean swallowed.

“And you never lived anywhere as long as you lived in that house, right?” Castiel voiced his assumption and he could hear Dean swallow from across the lounge.

Dean shook his head wordlessly.

“We’ll have lived together five years after this September.” Castiel stated and Dean swallowed again. Castiel slid off the sofa and shuffled over to Dean on his knees, touching Dean’s shoulder as soon as he was within reach and skimming his hand across Dean’s back as he moved closer until he could pull Dean into a hug.

It was nowhere near an ideal position. They were both knelt on the carpet, but when Dean wrapped his arms back around Castiel’s torso and clung onto him like Castiel was his own personal salvation there wasn’t anywhere else Castiel wanted to be. Even if his glasses were being knocked askew against Dean’s head.

“It’s stupid.” Dean muttered and Castiel flicked his ear.

“Stop that.” Castiel scolded. “If it bothers you it obviously isn’t stupid.”

“Hey!”

“Dean, I’ve seen you crash into walls in fights and get back up. That didn’t hurt.”

“It did hurt.” Dean sulked and Castiel pulled him down until they were lying side by side of the floor.

“Stop being such a baby and tell me what the problem is. I want to help.” Castiel threaded his fingers through Dean’s and looked at the small fissures in the plaster of the ceiling, figuring it might be easier for Dean is Castiel wasn’t watching him intently.

Castiel had been told more than once that he had an unnerving stare.

“I dunno what to tell you, man.” Dean sighed and Castiel squeezed his hand reassuringly. “Part of me doesn’t want to live anywhere that long because it feels wrong, y’know? Like…I’m not honouring mum’s memory or some shit. And the other part keeps thinking that something’s going to happen and I’m going to be packing all this stuff up alone and I’m never going to be able to have a proper home again.”

Castiel sat up and positioned himself over Dean, caging Dean under him with his arms so Dean had no choice but to pay attention.

“Listen to me, Dean Winchester. Nothing bad is going to happen to us. I have a good feeling about this place; we both liked it when we came in and that didn’t happen anywhere else!” Castiel dipped his head and brushed Dean’s nose with his own softly. “And I never knew your mother, but from what you’ve told me she’d want you to make a home and be happy. Maybe that’s how you can honour her memory?” Castiel suggested quietly, watching the emotions flicker quickly over Dean’s face. For a few minutes they lay there in silence: Dean staring past Castiel’s head to the ceiling with glassy eyes while Castiel ran his fingers through Dean’s hair in a way he hoped was comforting.

Eventually the silence was broken.

“I like that idea.” Dean said quietly, dragging his eyes back to Castiel’s face. “She would have loved you.” Dean swallowed and Castiel buried his face in Dean’s neck.

“Thank you.” Castiel murmured, lowering himself down until he was lying on top of Dean rather than hovering over him.

“Thanks, Cas.” Dean turned his head and buried his face in Castiel’s hair.

“Anytime.” Castiel smiled as he settled himself comfortably against Dean. He had a feeling neither of them were going anywhere for a while.

He couldn’t imagine anywhere he’d rather be than right where he was anyway.

What could beat being at home with the love of your life?

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at whoismisha.tumblr.com for more drabbles


End file.
